Hyung 27 tahun, saranghae
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: "Aku bilang tidak ada,ya tidak ada!"/"Apa salahku"/"Hyung saranghae"/"Jadi saranghae"
Title : Hyung 27 tahun, Saranghae^^

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Cast : -Kim Min Seok

Main Cast : All Member EXO OT09

Genre : Brothership, happy ending

Summary : "Kau segalanya hyung"/"Tetap bersama kami hyung dan selamat ulang tahun"

Notes : Fanfiction ini aku buat khusus untuk Xiumin oppa yang akan berulang tahun ke 27 tahun hari ini. Oppa Saengil Chukkae Hamnida^^

Panjang umur Oppa dan karya EXO menjadi lebih mendunia lagi^^

Maaf kalau berantakan, soalnya bikinnya dadakan chingu.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah, *minta maaf mulu kaya lebaran #plakkk :D hari ini aku gak update The 12 Legends Of Black Pearls dulu, digantikan oleh Fanfiction khusus Kim Min Seok Oppa.

Mianhae ne chingudeul^^

Dan mianhae untuk semua Readers yang membaca FF ku yang The 12 Legend of Black Pearls hilang. Aku salah ketik dan berakhir terhapus semua, huweeeee

Mianhae :'(

 **HAPPY READING**

Kim Min Seok itulah nama asli dari namja yang giat disapa dengan nama Xiumin, siapa yang tidak mengenalinya. Seluruh EXO-L pasti mengetahui namja berpipi cubby yang memiliki wajah baby face membuat orang mengira dialah maknae dari boygroup Internasional EXO. Tetapi kenyataannya dialah yang menjadi member tertua di EXO.

.

Pagi itu dorm EXO masih berada di dalam kesunyian tanpa adanya kehidupan, para member masih berada di alam mimpinya masing-masing setelah menghibur fans mereka di Konser EXO bertajuk EXO TheEXO'LuXion #2 dan kembali ke Seoul pada jam 2 pagi.

Ketika semua member EXO masih berada di alam mimpi masing-masing terlihat seorang namja yang keluar dari salah satu kamar bertuliskan KaiSoo room. Namja itu adalah Kyungsoo, sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo bangun sepagi ini untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua member yang lain atau sekedar membangunkan.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan celemeknya untuk memasak, tetapi sebuah suara terdengar digendang telinganya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya namja berpipi cubby –Xiumin

"Eh, hyung? Ah ne hyung, hyung mandi saja dulu, aku mau melanjutkan membuat sarapan"sahut Kyungsoo

"Apa ada yang bisa hyung bantu Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Xiumin lagi, yang tidak memperdulikan suruhan Kyungsoo untuk mandi terlebih dahulu

"Aniya hyung, hari ini aku Cuma membuat spagetti jadi tidak terlalu repot. Aku hanya tinggal memasukan ini ke piring dan menyiapkannya ke meja makan"sahut Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan masakan yang di depannya.

"Begitu"gumam Xiumin. "Yasudah hyung pergi mandi dulu"ucap Xiumin yang pergi dari dapur dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo yang teringat sesuatu kembali membuka mulutnya memanggil Xiumin yang mau masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung, kalau sudah selesai mandi tolong bangunkan yang lain, ne?"ucap Kyungsoo dengan setengah berteriak karena Xiumin sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne, Kyungsoo-ya"jawab Xiumin dengan suara 5 oktafnya yang melebihi Chen

Karena mendengar suara Xiumin yang melebihi suara Chen. Suho, Lay dan Chen terbangun dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul seutuhnya berjalan ke arah dapur atau tepatnya meja makan.

"Kenapa sepagi ini Xiumin hyung sudah bernyanyi dengan suara 5 oktafnya?"ucap Chen yang masih mengantuk, tangannya dilipatnya di atas meja makan dan kepalanya diletakkan diatas tangannya yang digunakan sebagai bantal.

Kyungsoo yang melihat ketiga alien EXO Planet itu sudah berada dimeja makan terkejut, dia memang tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain karena telinganya ditutup dengan earphone miliknya.

"Kapan kalian kesini hyung"tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak tau bertanya kepada siapa, karena mereka bertiga adalah hyungnya Kyungsoo.

"Sejak Xiumin hyung berteriak"ucap Suho dengan wajah kesalnya karena dunia mimpinya terganggu.

Hanya Suho yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena Lay dan Chen melanjutkan tidurnya kembali di meja makan.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, perhatian Suho dan Kyungsoo beralih ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampakkan namja dengan tubuh atletisnya yang ditutupi sehelai handuk.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Xiumin yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh kedua dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, cepat pakai bajumu dan tolong bangunkan yang lain"ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Xiumin lagi.

Xiumin yang bingung dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya hanya berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka kembali ke kamar dan membangunkan yang lain.

Sedangkan didapur Suho dan Kyungsoo kembali hening, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan keheningan mereka.

"Hyung, apa Xiumin hyung sudah kembali ke kamar?"tanya Chen dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sudah Chen-ah baru-"."Ah, gomawo hyung"ucap Chen yang langsung membuat matanya terbuka sempurna dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Dia kenapa?"tanya Lay yang sudah bangun. Sedangkan Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tidak tahu.

.

Dikamar XiuChen

"Hyung~"rengek Chen kepada namja berpipi cubby di depannya.

"Wae, Chen-ah?"jawab Xiumin yang masih memilih baju dilemarinya.

"Kemarin saat aku berjalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun, aku melihat tas tangan keluaran baru hyung. Aku ingin membelinya tapi uangku tidak ada"lirih Chen

"Nanti setelah sarapan kita beli Chen-ah, hari ini kita kan free"ucap Xiumin yang membuat Chen kembali bersemangat.

"Jinjja hyung?"ucap Chen yang sudah berbinar-binar.

"Ne, kajja kita sarapan dulu. Jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu"suruh Xiumin.

Chen yang mendengar ucapan Xiumin langsung memeluk hyung tertuanya itu, "Gomawo hyung"

"Yak! Chenah lepaskan kau bau"teriak Xiumin yang menjadi korban pelukan Chen yang sangat berutal(?)

"Hehehe, mian hyung"ucap Chen dengan cengirannya, "Kajja kita sarapan hyung"ucap Chen yang langsung menarik tangan Xiumin, membuat sang empunya yang lebih kecil tertarik.

"Yak! Chenah pelan-pelan"ucap Xiumin

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih pagi-pagi sekali sudah ribut?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berada di meja makan, entah sejak kapan.

"Xiumin hyung mau membelikan ku tas tangan yang baru"ucap Xiumin girang, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan hyung-aku-mau-juga.

Xiumin yang melihat tatapan BaekYeol Couple itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kalian mau apa?"ucap Xiumin yang membuat BaekYeol Couple kembali kegirangan.

"Aku mau eyeliner baru hyung"ucap Baekhyun

"Aku mau beli aksesoris baru hyung"ucap Chanyeol

"Ne, baiklah. Sekarang kalian sarapan dulu"suruh Xiumin yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Suho dan Chen.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka berempat bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke mall membeli barang-barang yang diinginkan oleh ChenChanBaek Couple.

"Kajja hyung"ucap Chen yang sudah berada di depan pintu dorm bersama BaekYeol Couple.

"Ne, sebentar. Suho-ya hyung pergi dulu ne. Anyyeong"pamit Xiumin kepada Suho yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ne, hati-hati hyung"jawab Suho.

.

"Kami pulang"teriak ChenChanBaek yang diikuti oleh Xiumin dibelakangnya.

"Kalian darimana saja hyung? Aku bosan di dorm"rengek Sehun.

Saat mereka berempat pergi kedua maknae itu memang belum bangun, para hyung tidak mau membangunkan mereka atau mengganggu alam mimpi mereka.

"Hyung pergi belanja Sehunah"jawab Xiumin, sedangkan ChenChanBaek sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing, entah berapa uang yang dikeluarkan Xiumin untuk ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak kami hyung?"rajuk Kai, yang mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa senti begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Kalian tadi masih tidur, hyung tidak tega membangunkan kalian. Omona, kalian imut sekali seperti itu"ucap Xiumin yang melihat bibir Kai dan Sehun yang maju beberapa senti membuat Xiumin gemas dan mencubit pipi mereka.

"Hyung jangan mencubitku"rajuk Sehun lagi karena pipinya dicubit Xiumin.

"Kalian berdua jangan merajuk seperti itu, ini hyung bawakan oleh-oleh buat kalian"ucap Xiumin yang membuat kedua maknae itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jinjja hyung?"tanya Kai dengan wajah yang penuh harap.

"Ne, ini ayam khusus untuk kalian berdua"ucap Xiumin sambil menyerahkan plastik yang dibawanya kepada duo maknae itu.

"Wahh, gomawo hyung"ucap Sehun yang kegirangan melihat makanan didepannya.

"Gomawo hyung"lanjut Kai.

"Ne, hyung ke kamar dulu"ucap Xiumin yang meninggalkan kedua maknae itu ke arah kamarnya.

Tetapi sebelum dia memasuki kamarnya, dia melihat Lay yang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tujuan Xiumin untuk pergi ke kamar diurungkannya dan beralih menghampiri Lay. Xiumin yang melihat kamar Lay berantakan membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Lay yang melihat Xiumin berada didepan pintu hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau kenapa Lay? Kenapa kamarmu seperti ini? Kalau Suho melihat bagaimana?"tanya Xiumin beruntun melihat keadaan kamar SuLay yang sudah acak-acakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Snack ku hilang hyung"rengek Lay.

"Dimana kau meletakkannya Lay?"tanya Xiumin.

"Aku meletakkannya dibawah ranjangku hyung, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada"adu Lay kepada Xiumin.

"Siapa yang terakhir masuk ke kamar ini?"tanya Xiumin lagi.

Lay mengingat-ingat siapa yang terakhir kali masuk ke kamar miliknya itu. Lay pun teringat saat dia ingin ke kamar mandi, Sehun memanggilnya dan ingin meminjam earphone miliknya.

Flashback On

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?"tanya Sehun yang sedang memainkan handphonenya, sedangkan disampingnya ada Kai yang sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya Pororo.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi Sehunah"jawab Lay yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hyung aku pinjam earphonemu ya"teriak Sehun karena Lay sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau ambil saja di meja nakas dekat kasurku"teriak Lay.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Lay, masuk ke kamar bertuliskan SuLay Room itu untuk mengambil earphone milik Lay yangterletak di meja nakas Lay. Saat dia ingin mengambilnya, tanpa sengaja Sehun menendang snack milik Lay, smirk terlukis dibibir cherrynya.

Flashback Off

"Aku ingat hyung, pasti Sehun yang memakannya"ucap Lay yang ingin keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri Sehun tapi tanagannya ditahan oleh Xiumin.

"Kau tidak perlu memarahinya Lay-ah, kau taukan kelakuan Sehun itu seperti apa. Dia itu hanya tubuhnya yang besar, tapi dia tetap yang termuda disini. Kau jangan memarahinya yah, ambil saja snack milik hyung ini"ucap Xiumin yang menyerahkan belanjaan miliknya kepada Lay.

"Tapi hyung ini milikmu"jawab Lay.

"Tidak apa-apa Lay-ah ambilah"Lay pun mengambil plastik yang diberikan oleh Xiumin.

"Gomawo hyung"ucap Lay.

Xiumin tersenyum melihat dongsaeng di depannya itu, "Kajja Lay-ah kita bereskan kamar ini sebelum Suho pulang"

Lay tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kamarnya seperti baru dirampok oleh orang, isi pikiran Lay sekarang hanyalah, Berantakan! Suho marah! Capek!

"Andwaeeeeee"teriak Lay, yang membuat Xiumin terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Lay-ah? Kajja kita bereskan sebelum Suho datang"suruh Xiumin yang masih mengambil baju yang berserakan di lantai.

Mendengar perkataan Xiumin, Lay langsung membantu Xiumin membereskan kamar yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya itu.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 malam tapi batang hidung Suho dan D.O sama sekali belum muncul di dorm EXO. Semua member sudah terlelap kecuali satu orang, bagaimana bisa dikatakan semua?. Namja itu adalah Xiumin, sejak tadi dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Suho dan D.O yang belum juga pulang. Padahal sudah tengah malam, biasanya mereka selalu bersembilan atau berdelapan jika Lay sedang di China jika pulang selarut ini.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan perasaan khawatir Xiumin, dia bergegas menuju pintu dorm untuk membukakan pintu. Rasa khawatir Xiumin langsung menghilang setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kalian darimana saja, eoh? Hyung sangat khawatir"ucap Xiumin dengan nada khawatir.

"Mianhae hyung, interviewnya baru selesai jam 11 malam tadi"jawab Suho pelan tidak berani menatap mata hyung tertuanya itu.

"Yasudah kalian masuk dulu, hyung akan buatkan coklat panas untuk kalian. Duduklah dulu"suruh Xiumin yang langsung pergi kedapur membuatkan coklat panas untuk kedua dongsaengnya setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu dorm mereka, sedangkan Suho dan D.O mengikuti perintah Xiumin untuk duduk di ruang keluarga EXO.

Tidak berapa lama Xiumin kembali dengan nampan yang beerisi 2 coklat panas dan 2 piring spagetti yang dibuat oleh Lay untuk makan malam mereka.

"Makanlah!"suruh Xiumin yang meletakkan gelas dan piring dihadapan kedua dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo hyung, hyung istirahatlah kau pasti lelah menunggu kami berdua"ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tidak sebelum kalian menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya"bantah Xiumin.

Sedangkan kedua dongsaengnya hanya bisa menurut dengan perkataan hyung tertuanya itu, walaupun Suho seorang leader. Kalau sudah urusan kakak dengan adik, Xiumin lah yang paling pertama.

.

Keesokan harinya member EXO kecuali Chen dan Xiumin sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Xiumin dan Chen sedang menghadiri sebuah interview di radio.

"Suho hyung"panggil Kyungsoo.

"Wae, Kyungsoo-ya?"sahut Suho yang masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Besok lusa ulang tahun Xiumin hyung, apa yang akan lakukan buat dia?"tanya Kyungsoo yang mengingatkan Suho tentang hari bertambah umur hyungnya tersebut.

"Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang itu?"jawab Suho membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke arah Kyungsoo. "Memberdeul berkumpul"

Mendengar perintah Suho untuk berkumpul semua member menghampirinya, Suho memulai pembicaraan tentang kejutan ulang tahun untuk Xiumin. Mereka setuju untuk mengerjai Xiumin dengan cara tidak mau menerima bantuan dan perhatian apapun dari Xiumin alias menolaknya.

Setelah semua member setuju, Suho menghubungi Chen memberitahu tentang rencananya bersama semua member lain.

To : Uri EXO Kim Chen

 _ **Chen-ah besok lusa ulang tahun Xiumin hyung...**_

 _ **Kami semua sudah merencanakan untuk mengerjai hyung,**_

 _ **Kau hanya tinggal mengikuti kami.**_

 _ **Jangan pernah menerima bantuan atau perhatian apapun dari Xiumin hyung**_

 _ **Arraseo?!**_

 _ **Bye**_

Chen yang merasa handphonenya bergetar saat di interview tadi membukanya, saat interviewnya sedang break. Chen bersmirk ria melihat pesan yang diterimanya. Xiumin yang melihat Chen seperti itu merasa bingung.

"Waeyo Chenah?"tanya Xiumin yang penasaran dengan isi pesan Chen.

"Eh? Ani, tidak apa-apa hyung"jawab Chen seadanya, membuat Xiumin tambah penasaran.

Chen mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Suho di seberang sana.

 _ **To : Kim Suho hyung**_

 _ **Arraseo hyung^^**_

.

Chen dan Xiumin sampai di dorm pukul 11 malam, saat mereka membuka pintu. Dorm itu sudah gelap gulita.

' _Apa mereka semua sudah tidur?'_ batin Xiumin, sedangkan Chen sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya meninggalkan Xiumin di depan pintu. Xiumin hanya menatap bingung kelakuan Chen yang sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya.

Keesokan harinya, para member EXO sudah bersiap dengan rencana mereka. Di dapur seperti biasa Kyungsoo membuatkan sarapan untuk semua member tiba-tiba Xiumin datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"tanya Xiumin dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menghadap ke arah Xiumin, Xiumin yang merasa Kyungsoo sinis membuat senyuman yang terukir dibibirnya menghilang.

' _Kenapa Kyungsoo berbicara informal kepadaku?'_ batin Xiumin dan berlalu pergi dari tempat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Xiumin pergi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, "Mianhae hyung"gumam Kyungsoo.

Xiumin berjalan kehalaman belakang dorm, disana dia melihat Kai dan Chen. Kai yang sedang bermain dengan anjingnya dan Chen yang sedang menyiram tanaman dihalaman belakang itu.

"Chenah apa kau butuh bantuan?"tanya Xiumin manis.

"Tidak"jawab Chen singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Pasti adakan Chenah, ayolah Chenah apa yang mau dibantu?"rengek Xiumin lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak ada, ya tidak ada!"bentak Chen, membuat mata Xiumin berkaca-kaca.

Xiumin yang merasa dirinya akan menangis berlari masuk kembali ke dorm menuju kamarnya untuk meluapkan kesedihannya.

"Hatiku terasa hancur Kai-ya melihat Xiumin hyung menangis gara-gara aku"lirih Chen yang merasa sangat menyesal karena sudah membentak Xiumin.

"Tak apa hyung, nanti malam air mata kesedihannya akan berubah menjadi air mata kebahagiaan"ucap Kai yang menyemangati hyungnya yang bersuara merdu itu.

.

Xiumin prov

" _Aku bilang tidak ada, ya tidak ada!"_

Bentakkan Chen masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, bagaimana bisa Chen membentakku seperti itu? Padahal aku Cuma mau membantu dia, kenapa semua member sangat berbeda hari ini?

Apa kemarin aku berbuat salah terhadap mereka? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, aku benci suasana seperti ini. Aku benci tidak dihormati sebagai hyung tertua.

Tadi pagi Kyungsoo berbicara informal kepadaku, aku masih bisa bersabar. Tapi saat Chen membentakku rasanya kesabaranku sudah hilang. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca, aku berlari masuk ke dorm menuju kamarku.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi aku menabrak siapa saja saat masuk menuju kamarku, yang terakhir aku dengar adalah suara Lay.

Lay? Astaga kenapa aku tersadar sekarang? Lay kan punya penyakit hemofilia, kalau dia terluka saat aku menabraknya. Bagaimana? Aku memutuskan untuk melihat keluar, ku lihat Lay sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga bersama Suho dan dia memegang kakinya. Ku lihat Suho sedang berjongkok dihadapan Lay dengan kotak P3K.

Apa Lay terluka? Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan menghampiri Suho dan Lay.

Author prov

"Lay-ah, gwenchana?"tanya Xiumin yang menghampiri Suho dan Lay.

"Dia terluka Minseok-ah, kenapa kau tidak melihat-lihat saat berjalan?!"bentak Suho.

"A..aku minta maaf Suho-ya, a..aku tidak sengaja hiks"ucap Xiumin dan berhasil mengeluarkan isakannya, karena tidak mau dilihat oleh dongsaengnya Xiumin kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung apa kita tidak terlalu keras dengan Xiumin hyung?"tanya Lay yang dari tadi hanya menunduk tidak mau menatap wajah Xiumin, karena hatinya yang lembut tidak sanggup melihat saudaranya dibentak.

Sedangkan Suho hanya menjawab dengan senyuman angelnya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 11.40 menit, para member EXO sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan memegang balon, terompet dan kue untuk Xiumin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Xiumin hyung, Chenah?"tanya Suho yang melihat Chen datang ke ruang keluarga.

"Pintunya terkunci hyung, tapi sepertinya Xiumin hyung masih menangis. Suara isakannya terdengar sampai keluar"lirih Chen yang masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi pagi saat dia membentak Xiumin.

Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Chen, menepuk pundak namja yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengannya.

"Baekhyunah, ambilkan kunci cadangan ditempat biasa"suruh Suho, sedangkan Baekhyun yang disuruh langsung berdiri ke tempat gantungan kunci cadangan dorm itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa kunci yang bertuliskan XiuChen Room, tepat 5 menit sebelum jam 12 malam mereka berada didepan pintu kamar XiuChen dan membuka kuncinya. Saat detik jam sudah tepat jam 12 malam mereka membuka pintu kamar itu menampakkan seorang namja berpipi cubby yang matanya sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Setelah membuka pintu para member langsung bernyanyi bersama.

 _ **Saengil chukkae hamnida**_

 _ **Saengil chukkae hamnida**_

 _ **Saengil chukkae uri Minseok**_

 _ **Saengil chukkae hamnida**_

"Saengil Chukkae Xiumin hyung, mianhae untukhari ini sudah membentak hyung"ucap Chen pelan yang menyesal, Xiumin yang mendengar permintaan maaf Chen langsung memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

"Jadi ini kerjaan kalian, aigoo kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan ulang tahunku"ucap Xiumin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang berhenti merutuki diri hyung sendiri, lebih baik make a wish dan tiup lilinnya"ucap sang maknae –Sehun

Xiumin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun, mengucapkan harapannya dan meniup lilinnya.

Semua member langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Xiumin, "Hyung 27 tahun, saranghae"ucap semua member bersamaan.

"Nado saranghae"

"Kau segalanya hyung"

"Tetap bersama kami yah"

"Ne, pasti"

.

.

.

.

 _ **end**_


End file.
